marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 538
| Quotation = It's like when that hammer fell, it tilted the whole country toward Oklahoma -- and anything that's not nailed down is rolling right toward it. | Speaker = Thing | StoryTitle1 = Street Fighting | Synopsis1 = With the announcement of the Super Human Registration Act, the Human Torch has been beaten into a coma by members of the public in the backlash and is now in hospital. The rest of the Fantastic Four go to visit him in the hospital where that positive emotions will help ease him back into consciousness. When they agree to take watches, the Invisible Woman angirlly tells Ben that Reed has other things to do. This leads to an argument between the couple over who is responsbile for the on going super-hero civil war. That's when Ben interrupts and reminds them that negative emotions aren't going to help Johnny snap out of his coma and that they should leave and take some time to cool down. With Reed and Sue gone, Ben sits down next to Johnny's bed and begins to talk about a number of things in an attempt to make Johnny wake up, but nothing works. The Thing decides to talk about some strange happenings in Oklahoma where they left Thor's hammer. People from all over have been coming and attempting to lift the hammer from the ground, but nobody has succeeded yet. Ben's story is interrupted by the arrival of Sue who tells him that he has been there for about an hour and has come to relieve him. Before Ben leaves, Sue wants to talk to him about the developments that have been happening. When they begin discussing which side to take in the civil war, Ben tells her that she has more important things to consider, like Johnny's recovery. As Ben begins to leave the hospital he catches a news story about the super-hero civil war when the newscaster is attacked by members of the Yancy Street Gang, who are against registration. The Thing goes down to Yancy Street where he sees Ms. Marvel and Silverclaw fighting it out. When Ms. Marvel asks Ben to help contain this protestor, the Thing just walks away. Instead he goes to the aid of some police officers who are having problems dealing with the Yancy Street Gang. Everytime they try to go into the neighbourhood to round up non-registered super-humans they have been chased out by the gang. Ben tells them that he will handle it and goes into the gang's turf and demands they come out. The members of the Yancy Street Gang emerge from their hiding places and Ben is greeted by their leader, Cee. Cee expresses his disappointment that Ben isn't fighting against the Registration Act. However Ben has explained that he hasn't made up his mind about what side he is on. Cee tells Ben that he can't remain neutral on this situation and sooner or later he's going to have to make up his mind. He goes on to say that the Yancy Street Gang is siding with the heroes against registration. With their discussion over, Cee meets with an informant who tells him that pro-registration forces are going to be moving captured heroes through the city the following morning. What Cee isn't aware of is that this information is being relayed to him by the Mad Thinker who is plotting a scheme with his long time partner, the Puppet Master. While in Oklahoma, men continue to try to lift Thor's hammer. Suddenly a man breaks through the line and easily evades the men trying to stop him from cutting in line. However the man manges to slip by and grab the hammer. Suddenly there is a flash of lightning that fires up into the sky. | Writer1_1 = J. Michael Straczynski | Penciler1_1 = Mike McKone | Inker1_1 = Andy Lanning | Inker1_2 = Kris Justice | Inker1_3 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Molly Lazer | Editor1_3 = Aubrey Sitterson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** Unnamed hospital *** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place during the Civil War event. The accident that led to the initiation of the Super Human Registration Act and Johnny get beaten up happened in . Reed and Sue's disagreements over what is happening has expanded over the events of - . * Thor's Hammer is in Oklahoma following the apparent death of Thor in . The man who takes the hammer is Donald Blake as also seen one year later in . This creates the issue if the scene takes place during this issue or Thor #1. Thor's referring to Tony Stark creating his clone during his absence leads to the latter. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}